The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia x hiemalis, commercially referred to as Elatior Begonia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bkpbeens’.
The new Begonia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Begonia x hiemalis ‘Batik’, not patented. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Batik’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Landau, Germany in August, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since June, 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.